The Traveller
History The Traveller was a large mobile suit carrier used by Star Strike during their operations. The ship was managed at all times by a combination of engineers, Haros, and karols. Due to the isolated mission of the ship, it was designed to feature multiple weapons and defenses. In addition, the ship featured it’s own facilities for the production and storage of E-Carbon, allowing rapid repair and production of new parts or technology without relying on Celestial Being or other suppliers. During the War against the Innovators, The Traveller remained the primary base of operations on both Earth and in space for the Gundam Meisters. As such it was constantly recieving new upgrades and tech that gave it a signifigant advantage over the A-LAWS. During the two year interval between the defeat of the innovators to the arrival of the ELS, The Traveller was given a special mission. During those two years, The Traveller constructed two new GN-Drives specifically designed for the twin drive of the Perfect Guardian. After it's return to Earth, The Traveller and it's crew participated in the ELS War, where it would survive three battles with the ELS before the end of the conflict. After the war, the ship was placed into a secret hanger along with the Perfect Guardian and the GNC-4 Legacy series mobile suits for use should the world need them. Equipment GN-Big Cannons: '''The Big Cannons were similar in design to those used aboard the Ptolemaios 2, but modified to work with greater output and accuracy. The cannons had the advantage of being able to swivle around 360 degrees as well as being present on both the bottom and top of The Traveller. '''GN-Missle Complement: The Traveller could easily produce thousands of GN-Missles within minutes due to advancement in GN-Tech production techniques, as such it could use a near endless stream of missles to bombard the enemy. Anti Mobile Suit Turrets: The Traveller was equipped with numerous particle beam turrets designed to accurately target and destroy enemy mobile suits. These turrets were placed throughout the hull for maximum efficiently. Hyper Particle Cannon: The Hyper Particle Cannon was the most powerful weapon to be installed onto a carrier ship. Installed within the front of the bow, the cannon had enough firepower to match that of the railgun used by Celestial Being. Features GN-Field: The Traveller utilized a GN-Field for defensive purposes. Diver Field: A special varient of the GN-Field. The Diver Field was designed specifically for atmospheric entry. The Diver Field was designed to draw it's power from intense heat, specifically those experienced during reentry. This had the unique effect of making the reentry nearly invisible, since most of the heat that normally made the craft a fireball in the sky was instantly converted into energy for use. Big GN-Drive Tau: The Traveller was equipped with a large GN-Drive Tau for particle production. In order to compensate for the limited operational time of the drive, the ship powered it using a conjunction of solar energy a nuclear reactor, and a series of GN-Capacitors. Trans Am: The Traveller could use it's GN-Drive to activate it's own Trans Am System. But because of the danger of reduced output, therefore leaving the ship vulnerable, it was used only during emergancies. However the ship could dock with another Gundam and use its Trans Am to avoid using all the condensers particles, drawing from the particle reserves of the mobile suit instead. GN-Drive Dock: Like the Ptolemaios, The Traveller could connect with the GN-Drives of it's mobile suits for additional particles. Through this it could also utilize the Trans Am of Gundams for increased capabilities. GN-Drive Tau Recharge Facilities: Because Star Strike used machines equiped with GN-Drive Taus, the need arose to recharge them when neccesary. To that end the Traveller was equipped with the facilities to do this. Because of the advanced power generation techniques used by Star Strike to supply power to the Tau Drives, this rarely saw use outside of recharging The Traveller. All Terrain Operation: The Traveller could be deployed in space, within the atmosphere, or underwater. As such it was highly versatile and could quickly move from place to place without much trouble. '''Atmospheric Escape Capability: '''The high thrust of The Traveller was such that it was able to reach escape velocities very quickly. '''Optimal Camoflauge: '''The Traveller was equipped with Optimal Camoflauge to allow it to operate undetectable by satellite. This would be upgraded by Syrene Gaze to allow total invisibility for a short amount of time. Notable Crew Ransac Longshot Strafe Syrene Gaze Dom Bombardi Mobile Suits GNC-2 Agas GNSS-1D Rush Gundam GNSS-TD Gundam Executus GNSS-TD-2 Guardian Gundam GNSS-TD-3 Perfect Guardian GNC-3 Saga GNC-4 Legacy Ransac16 16:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Vehicles and Support Craft